Race to the Top of the World/Gallery/3
The Kissing Bear again S2E4-5 Another overview of the starting stadium.png S2E4-5 Bump reports on the Monster Machines' success.png|I can't believe what I'm seeing, folks! Blaze and his friends are racing across the whole world! S2E4-5 Bump gives the question.png|But the question is, can they get to the top of the world before Crusher? S2E4-5 Bump about to check on Crusher again.png|Well then, speaking of Crusher, let's check and see if he's gotten any closer to that finish line. S2E4-5 Another zoom in on the top of the world mountain.png S2E4-5 Crusher and Pickle climbing back up the mountain.png S2E4-5 Pickle "That's the spirit".png S2E4-5 Crusher about to take another shortcut.png S2E4-5 Pickle follows Crusher.png S2E4-5 Pickle reminds Crusher again.png S2E4-5 Pickle sees his reflection in the ice.png S2E4-5 Crusher likes his tall reflection.png S2E4-5 Pickle likes his wiggly reflection.png S2E4-5 Crusher sees his "bear reflection".png S2E4-5 That's not a reflection.png S2E4-5 Crusher "The Kissing Bear!".png S2E4-5 Kissing Bear smooches Crusher again.png S2E4-5 Crusher about to fall again.png S2E4-5 Crusher tumbles down again.png S2E4-5 Crusher continues tumbling down.png S2E4-5 Crusher lands at the bottom again.png S2E4-5 Snow falls on Crusher's head again.png On the beach S2E4-5 Blaze, Starla and Darington jump over a sand hill.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Zeg jump over a sand hill.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines racing on a beach.png S2E4-5 AJ "To get to the top of the world".png S2E4-5 Next stop ocean.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines stop at ocean.png S2E4-5 Starla "How do you reckon".png S2E4-5 Zeg doesn't like to swim.png S2E4-5 Stripes sniffs the ground.png S2E4-5 Stripes "I'm picking up a scent".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines follow Stripes.png S2E4-5 Stripes "Look over there".png S2E4-5 Old pirate ship.png S2E4-5 We can use the ship.png S2E4-5 Blaze and crew "Come on!".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump off sand hill.png S2E4-5 Mast breaks off ship.png S2E4-5 Mast crashes in the sand.png S2E4-5 The ship is broken.png S2E4-5 Zeg hears a strange noise.png S2E4-5 Gabby appears on the top of a sand hill.png S2E4-5 Gabby on her ATV.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Gabby high tire.png S2E4-5 Gabby "Did I hear you guys".png|"Did I hear you guys need help fixing something?" S2E4-5 Darington and Zeg agree.png S2E4-5 Gabby "I can fix anything".png|"You bet I can, I can fix anything!" S2E4-5 Gabby "Let's get to work!".png|"C'mon Crew. Let's get to work." S2E4-5 Monster Machines and Gabby split up.png Fixing a ship S2E4-5 Starla and Zeg find some wood.png S2E4-5 Wood flies through the air.png S2E4-5 Wood goes into its places.png S2E4-5 Gabby hammers a board into place.png S2E4-5 Gabby hammers another board into place.png S2E4-5 Gabby hammers yet another board into place.png S2E4-5 Hull of ship repaired.png S2E4-5 Darington swabs the deck.png S2E4-5 Blaze stands before the hull.png S2E4-5 Blaze launches his hook over the ship.png S2E4-5 Blaze hooks up to the mast; Starla launches her hook.png S2E4-5 Blaze pulling hard.png S2E4-5 Mast rises into place.png S2E4-5 Stripes swings down the mast.png S2E4-5 Stripes holds the mast down.png S2E4-5 Gabby gets ready with her drill.png S2E4-5 Gabby screws in a bolt.png S2E4-5 Gabby screws in another bolt.png S2E4-5 Zeg with the steering wheel.png S2E4-5 Starla volleys the steering wheel back to Zeg.png S2E4-5 Zeg volleys the steering wheel to Blaze.png S2E4-5 Steering wheel goes into place.png S2E4-5 Blaze spins the steering wheel.png S2E4-5 Gabby holds the mainsheet rope.png S2E4-5 Gabby tosses the mainsheet to AJ.png S2E4-5 AJ gets the mainsheet.png S2E4-5 Sail raises.png S2E4-5 Ship all fixed.png S2E4-5 Wind pushes the sail.png S2E4-5 Ship beginning to move.png S2E4-5 Ship sets off.png S2E4-5 Darington hauling a barrel.png S2E4-5 Starla balancing on barrels.png S2E4-5 Starla with a frog on her head.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Gabby at the wheel.png S2E4-5 Ship jumps a big wave.png S2E4-5 Ship continues sailing out to sea.png Out to sea/Pirate attack S2E4-5 Everyone on the ship.png S2E4-5 AJ and Gabby high five.png S2E4-5 Gabby "we'll be on the other side".png S2E4-5 Blaze "it's gonna be smooth sailing".png|"Yep! It's gonna be smooth sailing from here on out." S2E4-5 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear something fire.png|Huh? S2E4-5 Cannon balls missing the ship.png S2E4-5 Stripes, Darington, Zeg and Starla tossed around.png S2E4-5 Blaze, AJ and Gabby tossed around.png S2E4-5 Starla flabbergasted.png S2E4-5 Darington "it was probably nothing".png S2E4-5 More cannon balls splash by.png S2E4-5 Stripes, Darington, Zeg and Starla tossed around again.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Someone's blasting cannonballs at us".png|"Lug nuts! Someone's blasting cannonballs at us!" S2E4-5 Gabby "It must be...".png|"Cannonballs?! It must be..." S2E4-5 Pirates revealed.png|Pirates! S2E4-5 Pegwheel "Keep blasting, crew!".png S2E4-5 Pegwheel's ship fires a cannon ball.png S2E4-5 Blue pirate's ship fires a cannon ball.png S2E4-5 Green pirate's ship fires a cannon ball.png S2E4-5 Boat shaking from the cannon balls.png S2E4-5 Stripes "Who are those guys?".png|"Who are those guys?" S2E4-5 Pegwheel introduces himself.png S2E4-5 Blue pirate about to eat a hot dog.png S2E4-5 Blue pirate says "Arr".png S2E4-5 Green pirate says "Arr".png S2E4-5 Pegwheel with an accordion.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel and crew singing together.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel adjusting a cannon.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel "'Cause sinking ships is what we do".png S2E4-5 Pirates fire more cannonballs.png S2E4-5 Cannonballs heading for Monster Machines' ship.png S2E4-5 Ship swings yet again.png S2E4-5 Starla "Those pirates are everywhere!".png S2E4-5 Darington "And they really wanna sink our ship!".png S2E4-5 Gabby has an idea.png S2E4-5 Zeg likes Gabby's idea.png S2E4-5 AJ makes a diagram of a cannon.png S2E4-5 AJ and diagram of cannon firing.png S2E4-5 Let's make a cannon.png S2E4-5 Transformation interface.png S2E4-5 First part needed.png S2E4-5 Cheek materializes.png S2E4-5 Second part needed.png S2E4-5 Iron cylinder materializes.png S2E4-5 Cannon transformation complete.png S2E4-5 Blaze transforms.png S2E4-5 Cannon Blaze.png S2E4-5 Darington, Zeg and Stripes impressed.png S2E4-5 Starla "Let's load the cannon".png S2E4-5 Darington gets out a chest.png S2E4-5 Chest has underpants inside.png S2E4-5 Darington and Zeg speechless.png S2E4-5 Starla "Underpants?!".png S2E4-5 Blaze "Underpants are even better than cannonballs".png S2E4-5 Blaze loads the cannon.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Let's blast those pirates with underpants".png S2E4-5 Stripes "Aye aye, Captain Blaze!".png Yo ho, underpants! S2E4-5 Gabby warns that the pirates are coming.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel "We got them now, crew".png S2E4-5 Blaze goes into place.png S2E4-5 AJ switches to Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E4-5 Blaze ready to aim.png S2E4-5 Aiming low won't work.png S2E4-5 Blue pirate laughing.png S2E4-5 Blue pirate fires a cannonball.png S2E4-5 Cannonball misses the ship.png S2E4-5 AJ "Aim higher".png S2E4-5 Aiming high will hit the pirate.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Yo ho, underpants!".png S2E4-5 Blaze's cannon fires underpants.png S2E4-5 Underpants follow the cannon's trajectory.png S2E4-5 Underpants land on blue pirate's head.png S2E4-5 Blue pirate's ship spinning out of sight.png S2E4-5 Zeg "Bye-bye, pirate!".png S2E4-5 Darington sees another pirate.png S2E4-5 Green pirate laughing mischievously.png S2E4-5 Blaze goes into position.png S2E4-5 We have to use the cannon.png S2E4-5 Low trajectory works.png S2E4-5 Blaze and AJ "Yo ho, underpants!".png S2E4-5 Blaze fires another pair of underpants.png S2E4-5 Green pirate sees underpants flying toward him.png S2E4-5 Underpants land on green pirate's head.png S2E4-5 Green pirate's ship spinning out of sight.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel is left.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel "Your ship is going down!".png S2E4-5 Pegwheel fires a cannon.png S2E4-5 Ship swings once again.png S2E4-5 Blaze prepares to fire.png S2E4-5 Low trajectory won't work.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel "You can't hit me".png S2E4-5 High trajectory works.png S2E4-5 Help me fire the cannon.png S2E4-5 Blaze and AJ "Yo ho, underpants!" 2.png S2E4-5 Blaze's cannon fires for the last time.png S2E4-5 Underpants heading for Pegwheel's ship.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel "Uh-oh".png S2E4-5 Underpants land on Pegwheel's head.png S2E4-5 Pegwheel's ship spinning out of sight.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines celebrating.png S2E4-5 Blaze returns to normal.png S2E4-5 Blaze congratulates his crew.png S2E4-5 Stripes in the crow's nest.png S2E4-5 Stripes "Everybody look".png S2E4-5 Ship sails toward distant land.png S2E4-5 Land ahead.png S2E4-5 Darington "We made it across the ocean!".png|"We made it across the ocean!" S2E4-5 Ship sailing for land.png S2E4-5 Ship arrives at the stop.png S2E4-5 Gabby "time to get rolling".png S2E4-5 Ship's plank rolling out.png S2E4-5 Plank deployed.png S2E4-5 Zeg jumps off the plank.png S2E4-5 Starla jumps off the plank.png S2E4-5 Darington jumps off the plank.png S2E4-5 Stripes jumps off the plank.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines driving up the sand trail.png S2E4-5 Blaze thanking Gabby.png S2E4-5 Gabby "you've still got a chance".png S2E4-5 Blaze about to depart.png S2E4-5 Blaze jumps off the plank.png S2E4-5 Blaze flies in front of the sun.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Top of the world, here we come!".png|"Top of the world, here we come!" S2E4-5 Blaze catching up with his friends.png The Kissing Bear, yet again S2E4-5 Back at the stadium.png S2E4-5 Bump reporting the progress.png S2E4-5 Bump "But to win this race".png S2E4-5 Bump "Think they can do it?".png S2E4-5 Joe and Gus agreeing with Bump.png S2E4-5 Bump about to check Crusher again.png S2E4-5 Yet another shot of the top of the world mountain.png S2E4-5 Crusher and Pickle climbing yet again.png S2E4-5 Pickle "So long as you".png S2E4-5 Pickle comes to a halt.png S2E4-5 Crusher finds yet another shortcut.png S2E4-5 Pickle sees Crusher enter the cave.png S2E4-5 Pickle getting frustrated.png S2E4-5 Crusher in the cave.png S2E4-5 Cave gets progressively dark.png S2E4-5 Crusher driving in the dark.png S2E4-5 Crusher hears someone.png S2E4-5 Crusher thinks he sees Pickle.png S2E4-5 Crusher being kissed in the dark.png S2E4-5 Crusher realizes this isn't Pickle.png S2E4-5 Crusher met the Kissing Bear yet again.png S2E4-5 Crusher shocked to see the Kissing Bear.png S2E4-5 Kissing Bear sees Crusher leave.png S2E4-5 Crusher runs over the cliff.png S2E4-5 Crusher realizes he's about to fall.png S2E4-5 Crusher tumbles down yet again.png S2E4-5 Crusher tumbling once more.png S2E4-5 Crusher lands at the bottom yet again.png S2E4-5 Snow falls on Crusher's head yet again.png Mountain slide S2E4-5 Blaze drives through the jungle.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Starla jumping a gap.png S2E4-5 Zeg and Darington jumping a gap.png S2E4-5 Zeg and Darington catch each other.png S2E4-5 Zeg and Darington landing.png S2E4-5 Zeg and Darington side by side.png S2E4-5 Stripes jumps off a cliff.png S2E4-5 Stripes flying through the air.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines driving together.png S2E4-5 AJ "we've almost caught up with Crusher".png|"Look. We've almost caught up with Crusher." S2E4-5 The jungle remains.png S2E4-5 Then we'll be at the top of the world.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines excited.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines drive further into the jungle.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines approaching a big cliff.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Look out, everyone!".png S2E4-5 Blaze stops before the cliff.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Starla stops before the cliff.png S2E4-5 Zeg and Darington stops before the cliff.png S2E4-5 That was close.png S2E4-5 Long way down.png S2E4-5 Zeg wondering how to get down.png S2E4-5 Darington jumping and suggesting things.png|"I know. We can make a ladder. Or a staircase. Or an escalator." S2E4-5 Darington's rock starts sliding.png|"Or this'll work. Whee-Hee!" S2E4-5 Blaze "Let's slide like Darington".png S2E4-5 Blaze jumping on his rock.png S2E4-5 Blaze starting to slide.png|Whoo-Hoo-Hoo! S2E4-5 Blaze slides down.png|Whoa! S2E4-5 Starla, Stripes and Zeg starting to slide.png S2E4-5 Starla, Stripes and Zeg slide down.png S2E4-5 Zeg enjoying the slide.png S2E4-5 Starla, Stripes and Zeg sliding together.png S2E4-5 Starla's rock jumps off a ramp.png S2E4-5 Starla has a sudden thought.png S2E4-5 Starla wonders how they'll stop.png S2E4-5 Darington asks why.png S2E4-5 Starla starting to panic.png|"Oh. Ya know. So we don't crash into that..." S2E4-5 Wall of logs up ahead.png|"Giant wall of..." S2E4-5 Close-up on log wall.png|"Logs!!!" S2E4-5 Monster Machines screaming.png S2E4-5 Darington "We're gonna crash!".png|"We're gonna crash!" S2E4-5 Blaze "we've got momentum".png|No way! Those logs can't stop us. We've got momentum. S2E4-5 Blaze describing momentum.png|Momentum is the strength something has when it's moving. The more momentum we have, the easier it is to smash through stuff. S2E4-5 Zeg interested in the momentum description.png S2E4-5 Let's find out Blaze's momentum.png|"Let's find out if Blaze has enough momentum..." S2E4-5 AJ activates Visor View again.png|"...To break through the logs." S2E4-5 Blaze's momentum is 5.png S2E4-5 I need my momentum to be 8.png S2E4-5 Stripes wonders how Blaze will get more momentum.png S2E4-5 We can get momentum by getting heavier.png S2E4-5 Zeg offering to help.png S2E4-5 Zeg jumps on Blaze's rock.png S2E4-5 Stripes jumps on Blaze's rock.png S2E4-5 AJ "how much more momentum".png S2E4-5 Now it's 8.png S2E4-5 Blaze's rock crashing through the log wall.png S2E4-5 Logs cleared away.png S2E4-5 Darington and Starla pass through.png S2E4-5 Blaze, Stripes and Zeg ride the rock together.png S2E4-5 Stripes points out another log wall.png S2E4-5 Bigger wall of logs.png S2E4-5 Blaze "To get through that wall".png S2E4-5 Need more than 8.png S2E4-5 Our momentum has to be 12.png S2E4-5 Starla offering to help.png S2E4-5 Starla jumps on Blaze's rock.png S2E4-5 10 is not enough.png S2E4-5 Darington offering to help.png S2E4-5 Darington flips over to Blaze's rock.png S2E4-5 Momentum reaches 12.png S2E4-5 AJ "Hang on, everyone!".png|"Hang on Everyone!" S2E4-5 Rock crashes through the second log wall.png S2E4-5 Logs scatter behind the rock.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines cheer.png S2E4-5 Starla "Nothing can stop our momentum, now!".png S2E4-5 Stripes "Except maybe that!".png S2E4-5 One more log wall.png S2E4-5 Biggest wall yet.png S2E4-5 We need our momentum to be 20.png S2E4-5 Stuck at 12.png S2E4-5 Starla "We can't get any heavier!".png S2E4-5 There's another way.png S2E4-5 We can also get momentum by going faster.png S2E4-5 Blazing Speed deployed again.png S2E4-5 Second Blazing Speed request.png S2E4-5 Second Let's Blaze.png S2E4-5 Blazing Speed used on the rock.png S2E4-5 Momentum goes up to 20.png We've Got Momentum! S2E4-5 Rock crashes through the final log wall.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines passed all the log walls.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach the bottom.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines flip off the rock.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines zoom away.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Stripes jump down a mud slide.png S2E4-5 Zeg and Starla jump down a mud slide.png S2E4-5 Darington jumps down a mud slide.png S2E4-5 Mud ball being formed.png S2E4-5 Mud ball rolling down the path.png S2E4-5 Mud ball rolls toward the Monster Machines.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines being oblivious.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines notice the mud ball.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines chased by mud ball.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump over rocks.png S2E4-5 Rocks bashed everywhere.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach a fallen tree.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines pass under the tree.png S2E4-5 Tree smashed into two.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reversing behind the mud ball.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines on the mud ball's rear end.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines ride on top of the mud ball.png S2E4-5 Mud ball carrying the Monster Machines down the path.png S2E4-5 Incoming wall.png S2E4-5 Mud ball splats.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump off the mud ball.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump a ramp.png S2E4-5 Top of the world dead ahead.png To return to the Race to the Top of the World episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries